


'til it burns you

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Embarrassment, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Smut, Teasing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: "Sit down and behave, Changbin." Minho's tone isn't particularly harsh, but there's a slight edge to it that has Changbin obeying instantly.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 370





	'til it burns you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minbins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/gifts).



> for my very good friend v! love you!

“Yeah, right,” Jisung says, rolling his eyes.

“It’s true.” Changbin pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “I _swear_ she was hitting on me!”

“Whatever you say, hyung.” Jisung waves him off. “You’re already pushing your luck with Minho hyung.”

And really, Changbin knows Jisung is just saying it to get a rise out of him, but that doesn’t stop him from retaliating. 

"This kid–" Changbin lunges at Jisung and runs his hands up his sides, fingers dancing over the patches of skin Changbin knows are most sensitive just to watch him squirm. 

"No, no, hyung!" Jisung scrambles to push him off, but Changbin is much stronger than he is. "Sto-op!" 

Changbin knows he’s being annoying, but that's just how his relationship with Jisung is. They both do the most ridiculous shit for no good reason and their behavior only gets worse when it's all of their friends together. Today, that means tackling Jisung to the floor in the living room and tickling him for being a little shit.

"Sit down and behave, Changbin." Minho's tone isn't particularly harsh, but there's a slight edge to it that has Changbin obeying instantly.

He feels his blood run cold when he meets Minho's eye, devoid of any playfulness. Hesitantly, Changbin lets his eyes scan his group of friends and the ice under his skin melts away instantly. It's replaced by something like molten lava, rushing hot, hot, _hot_ to his cheeks, his ears, his cock. Wordlessly, Changbin hangs his head and lowers himself back into his spot on the couch beside Minho. He clutches the bottom of his shirt, both to ground himself and to attempt to hide the steadily growing bulge in his jeans. 

"Sorry, hyung." The apology makes Changbin's skin feel that much warmer. 

"Good boy," Minho says with an impish smile and a pat to his thigh, making Changbin jump. His tone is similar to something you might use to praise a dog.

There's a few suffocating beats of silence that only add to the humiliation. It's enough to have Changbin well on his way to being fully hard by the time someone speaks up.

"Holy shit," Chan says, raising his eyebrows and blinking in disbelief. "What was that?"

"When you're the one that fucks him and takes his cock like I do, you get to control a lot more than just when he gets to come,” Minho says nonchalantly, like he isn’t embarrassing–and subsequently turning on–the hell out of Changbin. A small whine claws its way out of Changbin's throat before he can reel it in and he covers his face. “Hands down.”

Changbin’s hands shoot to his lap and he balls them into tight fists. 

"Gross, hyung," Seungmin groans, twisting up his face in disgust. "I do _not_ want to hear about your sex life." 

Jisung and Hyunjin are pointedly silent. Their flushed cheeks and downcast eyes fuel Changbin’s thoughts. He hopes they think he’s pretty, that they want to touch, that they’ll think about how he looks flushed and panting in front of them late into the night. Changbin shivers at the thought of being desired by others, but there’s only one person he really wants. 

Minho shrugs and winks at Seungmin, who rolls his eyes in response. A knock on the door from the delivery service is enough to ease the tension in the room. After a few minutes of returning to their usual routine of cracking jokes and catching up, Changbin thinks he’s safe. He was able to mostly will away his boner so it isn’t so obvious. 

Everything is running smoothly until Minho leans over to whisper in his ear, “Can’t wait until we’re alone tonight, baby.” Changbin promptly chokes on his mouth full of chicken while Minho pretends nothing happened. With a sugar sweet expression of faux pity, Minho rubs what must appear to be concerned circles into the fleshy part of Changbin’s thigh, but Changbin knows it’s a promise. Minho’s fingers dig hard into his skin, likely just to watch him squirm while his cock fills out again. Cool. Changbin’s fine. This is fine. Everything’s fine.

* * *

“See you soon!” Changbin waves goodbye to everyone and smiles.

As soon as the door shuts behind Chan, Minho is all over Changbin. Their lips meet in an uncoordinated crash and Minho eagerly licks his way into Changbin's mouth until his knees buckle. It's hot and wet and messy; it's what they do best. Changbin is sure he could kiss Minho like this forever, which makes Minho pulling away all the more painful. He whines at the loss, pawing at Minho's shirt to try to get him to come back. 

"Patience, Binnie," Minho whispers with a genuine smile, all signs of teasing gone. He presses one final chaste peck on Changbin's pouty lips. Changbin giggles and returns the smile before Minho tugs him toward their bedroom. 

And it's moments like this that make Changbin feel the most vulnerable. He'll make a million filthy promises and beg Minho to make a million more in a heartbeat, but this is different. This is Changbin giggling like a kid without second thought. This is Changbin loving Minho so much it almost hurts without their usual bickering and teasing to distract from his feelings. And it's okay because Changbin trusts Minho enough to be gentle with his feelings.

Minho guides them onto the bed and tugs at their clothes until they're naked. The earlier sincerity and tenderness is once again replaced by Minho's usual mischievousness. He crawls to the other side of the mattress and fishes for the bottle of lube they keep in a nondescript black bag tucked away in their nightstand. Once he finds it, he wastes no time squeezing a generous amount into his palm, rubbing his hands together, and lathering his thighs in the cool substance. He winces a little on contact, but the discomfort fades quickly. 

“Come on,” Minho breathes, then carefully slips himself over onto his forearms and knees. He rests his head on his folded arms and wiggles his hips. “Come and fuck hyung’s thighs.”

Changbin swallows and nods. It isn’t until he’s already lining his cock up that he realizes Minho can’t actually see him. Shaky hands on Minho’s hips, he whispers an equally unstable, _okay,_ before pushing his cock between Minho’s legs.

It’s not as tight as actually fucking Minho, which is to be expected, but the space between Minho’s thighs is a lot more snug than Changbin anticipated. They’ve never done this before, but Changbin wonders why they haven’t a long time ago as he struggles to find an even rhythm. The way Minho gasps and blindly reaches for Changbin behind him makes him think maybe Minho wonders the same thing. 

When he gets a hold of one of Changbin’s hands, he tugs him hard until he loses balance and drapes Minho’s body with his own, barely catching himself with his free hand. Minho threads his fingers between those on the hand he was holding onto and squeezes. That, more than anything, makes Changbin tremble. His thrusting gets even more erratic, no discernible tempo as his cock drags along the underside of Minho’s own. 

"Hyung," Changbin chokes out. Minho laughs and flexes his leg muscles. The added pressure has Changbin's head spinning like he’s had too much to drink. Rather than one too many shots, Changbin’s drunk off the feeling of Minho around him, Minho under him, Minho’s sweet voice, Minho, Minho, _Minho._ He digs his fingers into Minho's hips and a string of jumbled curses leaves his lips. It's that much more humiliating, how close he feels to coming from barely fucking Minho's thighs. "I'm close."

Changbin sounds as wrecked as he feels. The effort of trying to keep himself from coming, to make this last just a little longer, has his voice strained. Yet as much as he clenches his muscles, it isn't enough to combat the perfect slick slide of his cock between the firmness of Minho's thighs. 

"Go on," Minho manages between huffs. His hold on Changbin's hand tightens and he squeezes his thighs together harder. "You can come, pretty baby." 

Something about the pet name makes Changbin feel small in the best way. Minho has him, makes him feel so good. His pretty baby is gonna come for him and Minho wants it. Minho wants _him_. 

With a stuttered breath, Changbin's whole body trembles. His body winds itself up tight, tight, tight as his nerves are set ablaze with pleasure. With a reedy cry, his muscles relax and his cock pulses as he comes. The intensity is like nothing he's ever felt before. He shakes and whimpers long after as Minho murmurs hushed praises. 

After a few minutes of collecting themselves and wiping the cum from their bodies to the best of their ability, Minho flashes a feline smile that Changbin knows means trouble. Before he can ask what his boyfriend is up to, Minho flips Changbin onto his stomach and hovers over his body. 

"Hyung?" Changbin asks, voice shaking. He feels Minho's breath fan out against the shell of his ear and shudders. 

"My turn."

Changbin scrambles onto his hands and knees in record time. The vague concern at the back of his mind that he might not be able to get it up fast enough is immediately put to rest. At the sound of Minho uncapping the lube, Changbin's cock throbs between his legs like he didn't just come moments earlier. The prospect of Minho fucking his thighs is more than enough to have him shivering in anticipation. 

Minho's slick finger rubbing at his rim, however, makes his legs wobble. He gasps and clings to the sheets in an attempt to ground himself. Changbin just assumed– He didn't think– 

" _Oh._ " The surprise must be evident in his voice, because Minho all but giggles to himself as he presses a finger into Changbin.

It's been so long since Changbin's been fucked. Their usual arrangement involved much more of Minho wrapped around Changbin's cock than the opposite. Each time they do it this way, Changbin forgets just how good it feels to be filled. Minho's fingers aren't particularly long, but they press against Changbin's walls just right, stretch him so well.

"Good?" The smirk is audible. Minho _knows_ how much Changbin is enjoying this. He wouldn't slide another finger in beside his other one if he didn't. Changbin indulges him anyway.

"Yes, yes, yes. So goo–" The air is forced out of his lungs before he can even finish his sentence when Minho crooks his fingers up. " _Hyu-ung_."

It doesn't take long before Minho reduces him to an incoherent mess of _please, please, please,_ and Minho just keeps dragging it out. He stretches Changbin around four fingers, not because he needs it, but because Minho likes watching him squirm and beg. After what feels like ages, Changbin hears the squelch of Minho lubing up his cock and bites his lip in anticipation. 

“Turn around.” Changbin quickly complies, scrambling onto his back and spreading his legs. Minho rubs his cock along his rim with one hand and cups Changbin’s hand with the other. “Wanna see your pretty face while I fuck you.”

With that, Minho finally pushes his cock into Changbin. For all the prolonging he did before, he wastes no time fucking him. As soon as Changbin is adjusted, Minho sets a near inhuman pace. Changbin tries to be good and keep his eyes on Minho, but the way Minho feels inside him is too good and he can’t keep his eyes from fluttering shut no matter how hard he tries. He’s missed this feeling so much.

Minho’s hand moves from his cheek to briefly rest around his neck. He doesn’t add any pressure, just leaves it there as a reminder of who is in control right now. It makes Changbin try harder to fight through the overwhelming pleasure. He wants, no, _needs_ to see Minho right now. 

When Changbin finally gathers the strength to open his eyes again, the sight he's met with makes him whimper. Minho is fucking into him so forcefully, but he doesn't look the least bit affected. He looks completely _bored_ , as if getting Changbin off is an inconvenience for him. Minho offers no reaction outside of lifting one of his eyebrows at the choked sound Changbin makes. 

"Hyung," Changbin groans. Minho doesn't answer, just fucks into him with more vigor. Changbin obviously knows the apathy is a front, but the thought of being so easily torn apart while Minho is barely affected is unfairly hot. "Please, hyung. Please, please, _please._ "

"I can't stop thinking about how much you'd like it if everyone was still here." Minho says, ignoring his begging. His voice is even. There's not even a hint of breathlessness or want in it. Changbin's cock jumps against his stomach as he gasps, smearing a thick pearl of precum along his abdomen. "They'd see how desperate you are for me."

"Yes." Changbin wraps his fingers around the base of his cock. Everything tonight has been so humiliating in the best way possible. It all just feels _so good_ and he would hate to cut it short. "Need hyung so bad."

Very briefly, Minho's eyebrows pinch together and his eyelids threaten to slip shut. Changbin thinks he might give in, but Minho's expression returns to one devoid of any semblance of pleasure.

"Does my Binnie want them to take turns using him?"

Changbin thinks it over as best he can with his mind this hazy. Sure, the thought of Chan, Seungmin, Hyunjin, or even _Jisung_ playing with him was pretty appealing, but he'd just think of Minho the entire time. The thought of all of them, watching Minho wreck him in every sense of the word, but not being allowed to touch, on the other hand…

"No," Changbin manages to get out. "I'm all yours. Only want you."

"Shit," Minho hisses. He absolutely _melts_ at that, his unbothered front crumbling. He presses his lips to Changbin's forehead before saying, "God, you're so–"

Seeing Minho crumble is enough to make Changbin lose the last of his restraint and Minho knows as much, laughs softly against Changbin before tugging his head back by his hair. When their eyes meet in the split second before they kiss, Minho looks ready to devour him. He kisses Changbin like he just might. 

That’s when it fully clicks. Minho is _jealous_. He doesn’t want Changbin to want anyone else, as if he could think of being with anyone else when the most beautiful man in the world is his. It’s endearing, being wanted so much.

"Hyung, please. Please just–c'mon, hyung. Make your Binnie come." 

_Your_ , added entirely to fuel Minho’s desire, and it works. The already brutal intensity is dialed up further. Minho fucks him like he can’t stand to not be inside, like he misses filling Changbin the second his hips pull back. And it’s still not enough for Minho. With a frustrated huff, he hooks his arms under Changbin’s own, wraps his hands around Changbin’s shoulders, and uses the newfound leverage to pull Changbin’s entire body down to meet his thrusts. At the same time, he noses his way into Changbin’s neck and attaches his lips. The nipping and sucking and kissing are sure to leave pretty marks all over Changbin’s skin, a mark to bind them together. A mark to tell everyone who Changbin belongs to.

“Love you so much. My good boy, my baby. Love you so fucking much,” Minho mutters against his skin.

And that’s what does it for Changbin. Minho doesn’t even have to touch his cock. The franticness of everything has Changbin coming between their abdomens. Body curling in on itself and hands clawing at Minho’s back, Minho works him through it with hushed praises. After Changbin’s body relaxes, Minho moves to pull out, but Changbin protests.

"Don't," Changbin pleads, keeping Minho inside him by locking his ankles around him. Minho blinks down at him incredulously, but his eyes flutter closed when Changbin clenches around him. "Please?"

With a groan, Minho reburies his face in the crook of Changbin’s neck and fucks him again. He’s a lot more gentle and a lot less composed. Changbin knows he must be close. He fights through the oversensitivity and babbles against his ear about how good he feels, how well he fucks him, how he wants him to come so badly because he knows what it does to Minho. 

"Changbin." Minho's voice comes out broken, cracking around the syllables. He shivers against Changbin and pants into his neck, little huffs of _hah, hah_ tickling his skin. He’s right there, and Changbin knows exactly how to send him over the edge.

“I love you, hyung.” And he's coming in hot, thick spurts inside Changbin. If he hadn’t already come twice, the feeling paired with the pretty moans Minho lets out as his orgasm wracks through him would definitely be enough to get Changbin hard all over again. 

Changbin is both disappointed and relieved when Minho actually pulls out. He loved feeling full, but he was so sensitive from coming twice he was glad to have a break from it. None of it matters, though, when Minho flops down next to him with a near blinding smile. He’s got so much fondness in his eyes it makes Changbin blush.

“You’re a sap when you wanna get off,” Changbin teases, half to distract from how fast his heart is beating and Minho blushes bright red, too. Now they’re even.

“See if I ever fuck you again, brat. I’m making you do all the work from now on,” Minho grumbles, but still pulls Changbin to his chest.

And really, they should clean up. Changbin knows he’s gonna regret it later, but the warmth of being wrapped in Minho’s arms is too nice to give up. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!!!! they make my day!


End file.
